The Antichrist's wife
by lilyalex
Summary: Camilla, the niece of Paul Buher, was happily married to Damien Thorn until Father DeCarlo caught up with her at a usual charity fundraiser, and he told her the truth about her husband.


I'm a real fan of the trilogy Omen and this is my alternative continuation. Enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Based on the characters created by **David Seltzer**, **Joseph Howard**, and **Gordon McGill**

Camilla, the niece of Paul Buher, was happily married to Damien Thorn until Father DeCarlo caught up with her at a usual charity fundraiser, and he told her the truth about her husband.

"Okay," Camilla Thorn responded. "Let's pretend, just for one second that I'll believe in that stuff. Show me the picture of the daggers, please."

Father DeCarlo extended a paper to her. The woman looked hard.

"Mdah." She shook her head. "The crucifix should be a symbol of Salvation, not a tool for murder, eh? 'Thou shalt not kill', how about it?"

The clergyman thought in silence.

"Well," he was spoken in slow manner. "You may not believe in spiritual basis of this story, but your husband did organize the slander of hundreds innocent infants. Hitler did not kill thousands himself, his helpers did. But on the Nuremberg Process he would receive the death penalty for sure! You, as a reasonable person, responsible citizen, don't you think your husband deserves a death sentence?"

"Maybe. But why do YOU judge him? If you are a believer, the Bible says that the Antichrist is a part of God's strategy. Who are you to interrupt His plans? Don't you think, who created the Universe is not mighty enough to destroy Damien in the blink of an eye?"

"But we are God's tools!"

"You _do_ know that a lot of murderers say, starting with those in the Inquisition. 'On that day many will say to me, Lord, Lord, did we not prophesy in your name, and cast out demons in your name, and do many mighty works in your name? 'And then will I declare to them, I never knew you; depart from me, you workers of lawlessness.' Matthew 7:22-23, right?"

"Those murderers deserve to die early to stop the blood shedding!"

"Answer me honestly." Camilla sighed. "Do you really believe if Damien Thorn is killed people around the Earth would stop murder, rape, rob? It's so easy to say: 'Devil forced me!' People should be responsible for their own actions, and do not blame anyone else. Demons do not kill humans – people do."

"Demons help people be tempted into killing humans. From the first initial sin, to the everyday sins, people are easily tempted."

"I'm an atheist." Camilla claimed. "I do not believe nor in God neither in Devil. Do you have any other explanation for people's sins?"

"Then, from your point of view, people are simply animals?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, duh!" Camila sighed, then finished the conversation, saying; "You spent so much time, energy and efforts trying to save the World. Why don't you try and save at least one child? Who's sick, starving or abandoned?"

Shaking her head, Camilla left.

X X X X X X X X X X

At home Damien greeted his wife with an ashamed smile. He already knew about the conversation, but he did love his wife and he trusted her a great deal!

Camilla looked at him with tenderness and pity. She fantasized that she sees how he wags his tail like a dog that feels guilty.

"Look, honey," she started. "You know that I am an atheist and think you are just have some mental problem. I think that your birthmark on your head is nothing more than a weird birth defect, as your fingerprints… I mean their absence. I'm sure that Uncle Paul is just playing along with you. But I want you to show me the daggers."

"Want to kill me?"

Camilla laughed. "I'll never be a murderer."

"Oh, really?" Damien looked hard at her. "Let's go then!"

X X X X X X X X X X

In his chapel Camilla only glanced at the other items when she approached the stand with the daggers.

It was a very spectacular view: under a transparent glass covering on the scarlet background with swank lighting the daggers were placed in the form of a cross.

Damien lifted the cover and took a dagger away.

"This one almost killed me," he whispered as he hold it to her. "Remember the scar on my back? It was inside my body from tip to the grip."

The woman shook her head. "I'd like to be alone for a while."

Damien nodded and left.

Camilla just stood still, gazing at the blade, and she did not notice Peter Reynolds sneaking inside.

She suddenly saw him and it startled her.

"Oh, Peter!" Camilla pressed her hand to her chest, trying to slow down her beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

Reynolds was not a child anymore. These years he was pampered and spoiled. He always got what he wanted.

The teenager glanced around, looked back at the exit, and stepped close to his Godfather's wife.

"Give me the dagger," he told her instead of answering.

Camilla extended it out as if it was an ordinary knife – the handle first.

Reynolds grabbed the handgrip, and struck the woman right into her belly.

She gasped, stepped back. Her open-wide eyes asked: _Why?_

"I love Damien more than anything or anyone on Earth," he hissed. "You bitch took him away from me!"

"Peter!" thundered a mighty voice. Reynolds recoiled. The woman tumbled on the floor.

Damien Thorn ran to his wife and bent over her. "What have you done?"

"I saw her with a dagger!" Peter whined. "I'm sure she was going to kill you!"

"Demons do not kill humans – people do," whispered the dying woman with her last breath. Damien drew backward and staggered out.

At the door he saw Buher with a revolver in his hand.

"Paul," moaned Damien.

"Demons do not kill humans – people do," Buher said as he lifted his gun. He fired, and Peter collapsed with his head broken open.

Then the two left.

"So," Damien said, lighting a cigarette. "Do you have another niece or, maybe a cousin that I can marry to?"

**THE END**


End file.
